1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure and a fixing member for mounting a fuel injection valve to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
A technology disclosed in JP-A-H09-88765 (Patent Document 1) is publicly known as a mounting structure of a fuel injection valve in an engine, for instance. In the technology of Patent Document 1, a fixing member is attached to an end of the fuel injection valve on a side opposite from a combustion chamber so that the fuel injection valve is held between the fixing member and a cylinder head. In this case, in order to respond to a pressure in the combustion chamber, the fixing member is formed by a member having relatively high rigidity and is fixed to the cylinder head with a screw member.
In the case of a direct injection type engine, which injects fuel directly into a combustion chamber of the engine, the fuel injection valve should be preferably disposed in a central part of the combustion chamber in order to improve engine efficiency. However, in the case where the fuel injection valve is disposed in the central part of the combustion chamber, the fuel injection valve needs to be inserted deeply into the cylinder head so that the fuel injection valve penetrates the cylinder head. Moreover, recently, equipments are densely arranged around the engine. Therefore, in the case where the fixing member, of which a flange extends from the hole of the cylinder head, and the screw member for fixing the fixing member to the cylinder head are used as in the technology of Patent Document 1, it is difficult to ensure spaces for installing the fixing member and the screw member.
The fuel injection valve is operated by electric power supplied to an electromagnetic drive portion. Therefore, the fuel injection valve has a connector, which is connected with a power source. However, in the case where the fuel injection valve is inserted deeply into the cylinder head, it is difficult to connect the connector with the power source, and it is difficult to ensure an accommodation portion for accommodating the connector.